


Two Taps

by MaddieandChimney



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, slightly nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24558763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieandChimney/pseuds/MaddieandChimney
Summary: "No one's ever called me beautiful and actually meant it."Chimney reminds Maddie exactly how much he loves her.
Relationships: Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: Madney One-Shots





	Two Taps

It takes her a moment to remember where she is when she opens her eyes, the morning light gently shining through a gap in the curtains. Her eyes settle on his smiling face before his fingers gently graze up and down her arm. Memories of the night before come flooding back and she bites down on her lip shyly, holding the blanket tighter to her naked body

It was everything she had hoped it would be and so much more, after three months of finally dating, spending as much time together as they possibly could. It had been perfect, completely unplanned, but he’d still done everything in his power to make her feel special. He had been gentle, kind, constantly asking if she was okay, if she was comfortable before he did anything. Watching him laid next to her, feeling his hand softly touching her skin, her heart felt full of complete gratitude and adoration for the man she felt as though she had been waiting for her entire life without ever knowing it.

“Morning,” Maddie smiles at him when she finally speaks, the smile only growing when his lips press to hers, his body shifting a little closer until he’s flush against hers.

“Good morning.” Neither of them can stop the grins on their faces, basking in the morning after the night before glory. It was the first time in a long time either of them had felt truly connected to another person, so completely at one with someone else. Maddie still couldn’t believe how lucky she was, “Have you been awake long?”

“Mm, not too long.” Chimney lets out a small sigh of content, his hand moving to brush her hair from her face, “Just… watching you sleep. In the least creepy way possible.” She laughs, that familiar feeling of butterflies in her stomach that she so often got when she was around him, a blush on her cheeks only deepening when he spoke again, “You’re so beautiful, so… breathtakingly beautiful.”

She can’t explain it, the sudden overwhelming feeling of being completely and utterly undeserving of any kindness or affection. Doug is gone, he’s been gone months but there’s still traces of the hell she went through with him that break through the surface every so often. She doesn’t know how it happens right then, the smile on her face suddenly replaced with tears that slide down her face and onto the pillow. Embarrassed, but also terrified she’s ruined what had been a great Doug-free, drama-free, _amazing_ night, she pushes his hand from her cheek so she can cover her face with her hands, willing herself to stop crying.

She’s grateful that he seems to just know what to do, his hand gently coming to rest on her waist, staying silent as he waits for her to cry it out. He doesn’t push her, he doesn’t tell her she’s being stupid, he doesn’t tell her to stop. He’s perfect and it only makes the sobs come even harder until she’s gasping for air and she has to move onto her back, a hand still covering her eyes as she waits for it to pass.

It takes a few moments for the crying to subside, his thumb grazing over her hip through his bed sheets. His lips press to her shoulder when she’s calmed down enough, her hand dropping from her eyes as her bottom lip quivers, “I-I’m sorry,” The apology falls out even though she knows he never expects her to apologise, not for crying, never for _feeling_ something he doesn’t completely understand. “I’m sorry, I didn’t… I don’t know where that came from. You just… I don’t think anyone’s ever called me beautiful and actually meant it. No agenda, no…” Her cheeks are heating up as she speaks, the tears starting to fall again until his lips are against hers.

It’s only a second. Just enough to shut her up until he pulls back, his eyes looking into hers with the most serious look she’s sure she’s ever seen on his face. She opens her mouth again, another apology about to fall from her lips before she can even stop it, but he cuts her off before she can, “Try to stay quiet, understand?”

His lips move to her neck, the stubble on his chin grazing her skin and she bites down on her lip, until he grabs her hand and moves it to rest on his shoulder, “Two taps if you want me to stop, remember?” She smiles through the slowing tears, only giving a small nod of her head, curious to see where he’s going with this as his body moves on top of hers. “First, you never have to apologise for crying or for feeling overwhelmed, or feeling anything at all, Maddie.” He’s hovering over her and all she can do is give a gentle squeeze of his shoulder so he knows she understands.

“You are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. The moment I saw you, when I walked into your apartment that day… I couldn’t believe that you were the illusive Buckley sister I had tried to picture. You were… incomparable to the person I had thought up in my head.” He gently kisses just beneath each of her eyes, capturing the tears on his lips before he presses his forehead against hers and grins, “I was pretty much enthralled with you from that moment but… I would have waited a lifetime for you to be ready. I just felt, still feel, so lucky that you would even consider for a moment, being _friends_ with me, let alone… this.”

Her mouth opens to say something until she remembers, slightly pouting, because she wants to tell him that she’s the lucky one. But she also wants to hear everything he has to say, enjoying the warm feeling that’s running through her body because she’s not certain she’s ever been so deeply and truly loved by another person before. They’ve not said those words, they’re not there yet but she knows it’s how she feels, how she’s been falling in love with him since this relative stranger turned up at her apartment to help her feel safe. She knew from that moment he was good, he was kind.

His lips move down, peppering gentle kisses to the trails of tears she’s left behind, grazing along her lips, and then down her neck until he rests on her collarbone. “I’m going to tell you every single day until you start to believe it, and then every day after that. You are beautiful, gorgeous, sexy, amazing, breathtakingly stunning.” He’s going to tell her as much as he can, to make up for all the times she’s ever felt less than what she is. For every time Doug made her feel otherwise.

She can’t help the way her hips arch up when he moves his fingers to graze over her breast, as his lips move to the other. Her heart is thumping so hard, she’s sure he can hear it, because she can feel it in every part of her body. “You’re also caring, selfless, you can make me laugh and you also make me appear funny when you crack up at my jokes. Even when no one else is laughing.” With a giggle, Maddie nods her head, remembering all the times he would say something she found hilarious, only for the 118 to look at her completely amused and confused. “You let me be me, I feel as though I can be me around you and that’s… I’ve never felt like that with anyone I’ve ever dated before. Like I can just be _me_ and not have to worry about impressing you or losing you.” By the time he finishes, his lips are hovering over her belly button and she can barely breathe for a different reason.

“You can speak now…” He laughs, tilting his head up to look at her, glad to see the look of guilt on her face replaced with nothing but one of happiness, and slight impatience as he glides a hand down to her thigh, digging his fingers into her skin as he spreads her legs apart. “Is this okay?” He asks her, grinning when she nods her head, “Gotta say it.” He reminds her, his eyes still on her face as his fingers edge ever so slightly to their destination.

“Y-yes… mo-more than okay.” She’s breathless, her nails digging into his shoulder harshly, until she taps his shoulder twice. Part of her thinks she’s testing him, wondering if he would stop, because no one has ever cared enough about her to truly listen to her. The panic on his face is evident, but he pulls back and she quickly shakes her head, “N-no, sorry… I just… I just wanted to um, to thank you…” The relief on his face shows, increased only when her hand drops from his shoulder and she shifts her hips a little, a coy smile on her face, “Don’t stop what you were doing though. So good, Howie.”

He moans at the compliment and the use of his first name, licking his lips, “Your wish is my command, gorgeous.”


End file.
